I Am Yours From the Beginning
by CyberHell
Summary: S3 PercyxBorus. What would Percival think of Borus' obsession with Lady Chris? When Percy decided to make a move on Borus, how's the 'Swordmans of Rage' reacted to his comrade's feeling? Chp 5 up!
1. Chp 1 Late Night Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden 3 or the characters in it. I just merely borrowed Percival and Borus to do something for me LOL (dodges a flying shoes)

****

Chapter 1 - Late Night Visit

With heavy steps, Percival walked toward his room on the knight quarter. It's been a long and rough day for him, he was tired beyond limit now.

As he entered his room, he quickly shrugged his armory and weapon away. Not caring where they had landed, Percival continued his journey toward the warm and well made bed. He wanted nothing else but to sleep.

"Urgh… wearing those armor and leather at the same time really makes me all sweaty…" He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Maybe he should take a shower first before he went to sleep.

Before he could step into the bathroom, a soft knock reached his ears. Groaning, Percival pushed himself off the bed to greet whoever person decided to disturb his peaceful night.

"I hope it's not one of those maids with home-made dinner again..." He said under his breath softly.

Scratching his head, he pulled the door opened and yawned slightly. "Who is it… It's late already and I want some decent sleep, if you please-"

"Psst, Percival!"

A harsh whisper of a familiar voice made Pervical stopped his mid yawn and blinked at the visitor by the door. He was about to say something to his friend yet before he could let a single word, the blonde knight shoved Percival off the door and invited himself into the room.

Sighing, now he had to cancel his ultimate plan of getting a decent and peaceful sleep. He closed the door and watches the other man paced around the room nervously.

"God, Percival. Are you sure that ruffian--"

"Damnit, Borus. Stop bugging me already… I'd lost the count on how many times you pestering me with the same question over and over again."

"Hey, it's your fault in the first place!" Borus turned around quickly to face Percival and gave him quite a glare. "You know that Lady Chris wasn't on her top performance yet, but no, you decided to take her into a battlefield without us knowing!"

Ignoring the glare, Percival walked toward his bed and lie on his side, facing away from the still furious Borus. "It was not a battleground, Borus… it's a nice quiet town called Iksay. And for the last time, I brought Lady Chris there so that she could relax for once in a while."

The blonde man huffed at Percival's reply and stomped to the edge of the bed, as he prodded the resting man's shoulder with his finger irritatingly. "That's what you said. But how dare you let that ruffian made a move on Lady Chris. When I asked her about that guy, she won't tell me a thing! This is making me even more restless. What if that guy had done something indecent to the Captain?"

Percival could only sweat drop at all the imagination that his fellow knight can think of. Pushing himself to sit up on the bed he stared at the other man for a while and hummed slightly.

Borus noticed the man's stare and stopped his mumbling. "W-what?"

"Hmm… Knowing you, maybe that ruffian indeed did something to the Captain. He looked a bit just like you, I guess." He said while smirking at the blushing Borus.

"Hey! Don't put me in the same place as that guy! I won't do anything to Lady Chris!"

"Oh really? Whenever you're alone with Lady Chris, I've noticed that you always turned into a hungry wolf ready to pounce on the maiden and had your way with her."Now Borus' face redden not because of the blush, but out of anger. "Don't you dare to talk about Lady Chris like that!" He moved forward to punch Percival yet the brunette had anticipated the move as he dodged the fist easily and grabbed his wrist.

Losing his balance, Borus fall onto the bed instead. Not wasting anytime, the brunette quickly made his move and pinned the blonde knight against the bed. Just like what Percival thought, his comrade started to bucked and cursed rudely as the man was pinned underneath him.

"Unhand me, Percival!" The man yelled and started to buck his body like a wild horse. Borus hoped that it somehow managed to throw Percival off his back. He just couldn't let anyone who insulted Chris Lightfellow, their new Captain.

"Why, Borus. It's surprising to find you becoming such an obedient dog. When the last Captain still alive you're not this good to him."

Now Borus felt purely insulted by Percival's comment.

"Why you-- what the heck is wrong with you, Percival!? Let go of me! I'm so gonna teach you a lesson!" The blonde man said as he struggled once again to free himself.

"Well, threatening me like this won't get you anywhere, my dear Borus… Like I'd let you free now that I know what you're going to do to me if I let you go."

Letting out another torrent of curses and threats, Borus continued to try to get the slightly bigger man off his back. And somehow Percival found this situation was quite comical.

"Will you do anything that Lady Chris asked you to, Borus?"

Taken aback by the sudden question, the blonde man stopped his struggle and looked over his shoulder, "W-what… Of course I'll do anything she asked me to. It's our duty as the Zexen Knights to do what our Captain told us to do--"

"Then if she asked you to jump over a cliff, you'd do that too?"

Borus opened his mouth yet he didn't know what to reply to that question. Instead he closed his mouth again and frowned in deep thought.

"You know…" Percival said, disturbing Borus' train of thought as he gently flipped the man around so that the blonde rested on his back and were facing each others. The brunette slowly leaned closer to the other man's face and whispered softly, "I'd jumped over a cliff if you asked me to."

All words seemed to fail the blonde when he heard his comrade said that. Yet what Percival just said created a slight spark inside Borus that the man didn't understand himself. It felt like there was a butterfly inside his stomach.

"P-Percival… Are you d-drunk?" Was the only reply that Borus could think of.

Percival chuckled when the blonde asked him that. "Well, maybe I am…"

Before Borus knew what happened, the brunette man closed their remaining gap and pressed their lips softly against each other in a sweet and gentle kiss. Percival could feel that Borus' body stiffened immediately when their lips met. He let the fate took the role as he let the blonde's hand go and won't try to get away if Borus decided to hit him.

As time flew by, Percival started to deepen the kiss when Borus did nothing or sort to stop him. The kiss soon rewarded with a soft moan and the brunette noticed that both of Borus hands reached over his shoulders and clenched against his tunic tightly. It seemed that the blonde was confused between pulling Percival closer or to push him off.

Inside Borus' head, his conscience started to battle against each other. One side told him to push Percival off him and to give that guy a bruise or two, while the other side told him to just gave in and enjoy it. Because, the brunette's kiss made his heart soar through the sky and Borus wasn't sure anymore.

After a while, Percival slightly pulled away from the kiss and whispers against the blonde's gentle lips, "To tell you the truth… No, I'm not drunk. I'm just tired, Borus. Tired of watching you praising Lady Chris like the Goddess she is."

Borus blinked at the brunette and stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "W-what do you mean?"

Percival shook his head slightly and chuckled, "Sometimes I wonder how dense you're. I guess there's nothing else but Lady Chris and fighting inside that thick skull of yours."

Felt being insulted again, Borus spat back. "Well, how should I know what you mean if you won't tell me?! Now get off!"

The blonde started to struggle once again yet the brunette got other plan for the hot headed blonde. Percival leaned forward and presses his body against the smaller figure under him, pinning him down with his weight.

As a slight blush started to reappear on Borus' cheeks again, this made Percival smiles in delight.

"Well, the night is long… And I bet it took you more than just to sneak around through the night guards." Chuckled the brunette. "Why don't we use our time for some sweet little activities?"

Percival slowly snaked his hand down and rested it against the other man's groin. Gasping, Borus glared hard at Percival and a second too late, the brunette realized he had done something wrong as he felt his comrade kneed him on the stomach. Percival was forced to move away just enough for Borus to slip through (or escaping Percival by falling off the bed).

"Don't play around with me, you asshole!" Borus yelled as he reached for the pillow nearby and smacked Percival face quite hard with it before he stomped off the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Dumbfounded, Percival was left on the bed with some bruises on his stomach and probably on his cheek too. He chuckled, _I guess that's where his 'Swordsman of Rage' title came from…_

Percival flopped back on his bed and sighed heavily. As he rested on his side, he noticed a scent on his pillow. The familiar smell of sun mixed with herbal soap… Sighed loudly, the brunette frowned and shut his eyes.

"There goes my peaceful sleep hours."

_****_

(to be continued?)

Author note:

Another random fanfic ideas that I got when I played Suikoden 3 XD; Not really sure what gonna happened between Percival and Borus in the game (since I haven't finished it yet lol).

And if you found any spelling or grammar mistakes, please excuse them as I haven't beta-read this ficcu yet. I wonder what will both of them do when they face each other on the next morning (evil chackles)

Anyway, review please :D


	2. Chp 2 Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer:** Suikoden 3 and all the Zexen Knights aren't mine. I just merely borrowed them for some entertainment XD

And one more thing… English is not my first language and I haven't beta-read this one yet x.x; so please forgive me if you found some misspelling or grammar mistakes etc XD; (you can pinpoint the mistake and correct it if you wanted to) Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

--

**Chapter 2 - Hide and Seek**

--

It's been two days since the incident that night with Borus in his room. And it was clear the man had been avoiding him ever since.

Percival couldn't help but to wonder, where Borus might be hiding. He'd searched the whole place up and down, but still no trace of the blonde.

He couldn't help but to feel anxious without the usual loud and outrageous blonde around. It almost made his days boring and dull. And Percival didn't like it.

_Maybe I should check for the sword training place again, he used to hang around there._ The brunette thought to himself as he turned around and walked toward the training ground.

Though luck wasn't on his side today as he scanned the training area but no blonde man in sight. He sighed loudly and leaned heavily against the wall behind him.

_What were you thinking that night!? _His mind scolded him. _Look what you've done, now you'd succeed to drive Borus away from you. Well done._

Percival could only hissed at his own bitter thought. He was getting more and more irritated than anxious now. Borus was indeed avoiding him on purpose.

_Maybe I shall check the parlor once more._

Upon arriving at the parlor, he found no one but the Battle Strategist, Salome, sitting on one of the couches while sipping his tea.

"Hmm? What is it Percival? Do you need any assistance?"

His spirit seemed to leave him as Percival felt so tired. He slowly walked toward the couch across the strategist and sat down while sighing.

Percival had run around the castle and other places too in search for the blonde, but he seemed to fail to find his comrade. Did he miss a place or somewhere else that he hadn't checked yet? He carefully started to trace all the castle map in his mind and tried to remember whether there's a place he missed to explore.

The frown on the brunette's face started to furrow and Salome could see something was troubling his comrade.

"I suggest you stops thinking too hard, Percival. Or your age will show faster than you think."

"Hmm? You're telling me I've got wrinkles already?" He said jokingly, though the frown on his forehead didn't cease.

"Oh my, what a furrow." Salome started again as he sipped his tea softly. "If those ladies knew you'd screwed your face like that, they surely will cry and it would be troublesome." He added with a sigh.

Now Percival's attention turned to Salome fully as he stopped frowning. "Salome, that's not funny."

The strategist gave a warm chuckle at his comrade's comment.

"Well, at least it managed to get your attention else where wasn't it? How about a cup of tea?"

Salome offered him kindly. But Percival was in no mood for a tea. He just wanted to find that hot headed blonde called Borus. He was so irritated by his comrade's action by avoiding him and it also made him worried. He was worried that Borus had hated him for what he did last night.

A soft clinked of china brought Percival's attention to the coffee table in front of him. Without waiting for the brunette's answer, Salome had prepared a cup of steaming tea. He put the cup right in front of Percival and sat back down to the spot he had occupied earlier.

"So," Salome started. "Do you want to talk about it? It seemed something really bothers you greatly. I can't have you standing in the front line at war while your mind had disappeared to the grassland chasing butterflies."

Percival raised an eyebrow at the strategist. He never stayed longer than a strategy meeting with Salome. By hearing the other man tried to crack a joke just sounded a bit strange… At least to his ears.

Taking the cup from the saucer, Percival sipped the tea gladly (since he had been running around the castle and he haven't had any drink).

"Butterfly? It's more like I'm chasing a wild boar or something…"

"Hmm? A wild boar?"

Realizing he had spoken his mind out loud, the liquid that Percival had sipped decided to travel to the wrong pipe as he coughed loudly to get the offending tea out from his nose.

"This is really a rare sight, to see your coolness crumble slowly." The strategist said while chuckling.

"Y-coughs-you--!"

Before Percival had his time to get angry at the strategist, the Parlor door was opened and a booming voice greeted them."Aha! There you are, Percival! I've been looking all over for you!"

The giant Zexen knight entered the parlor with a loud thud of his footsteps and clanking of his armors. The brunette couldn't help but to glare dagger at his other comrade.

"Do you need anything of my assistant, Leo?"

"Oh, no need the trouble, Salome. I just want to get Percival to train with me." The giant knight said while laughing. "You know, my axe will get rusty if I didn't use it regularly."

"Oh sure, I'm quite done myself with him. You may take him and do your training schedule."

Percival just gaped at the two of other Zexen Knights that had been discussing about him like he's not present in the room. "Hey, don't talk like I'm not even here--"

"Okay, got it Salome!"

Leo said loudly and grabbed Percival's shoulder as he dragged the smaller man out from the parlor.

"Argh! I won't let you go, Salome!" Was the last thing Percival had said to the strategist before the parlor door swung shut.

--

"…"

Salome sipped the last drop of his tea and put the cup gently back to its saucer. Sighing, he leaned back against the couch and chuckled softly.

"You can get out now, Borus. He left already."

The blonde knight popped his head up from behind the couch where Salome had been sitting.

"Darn it, I swear that guy had some kind of six sense or something! He almost find me in every places I went to! And man, that was so close!" The blonde said while leaning against the couch.

"Hmm, now I can't help but to wonder, Borus. You two been a close comrade for sometime, why avoiding him now?"

"It's none of your business!"

Snapped Borus, thought the slight tint of pinkness on his cheeks said differently.

The strategist sighed at his comrade's answer. "Well, when you suddenly ran back in to the Parlor and gave a mighty dive behind the couch was quite a start."

The blonde started to glare at the other man.

"I can't help it! He just appeared on the hall way when I tried to leave the parlor, alright. That's why I'm telling you, that guy is not human!"

"I guess it's just you being so predictable, Borus…"

"What did you say!?"

Salome cleared his throat and chuckled. "It's nothing. Oh, I wonder what would Lady Chris say if she was here to see your mighty dive behind the couch."

"Urk, no. Don't you dare, Salome…"

The strategist just smiled at the younger man. "It's a joke, Borus. Move along now and give me some space to laugh at your 'might dive'. When Percival entered, I didn't get to laugh at your sudden dive."

"… You can be a real jerk sometimes, don't you Salome?"

Borus only got a smirk for a reply.

(_to be continued)_

* * *

**A/N: **w00t! Chapter 2 is up! It's been a while since the last time I'm in the 'writing-fever' mood o.o. Don't you think Borus is so lucky at the end bit? He's so lucky that Percival didn't walk around the room or his cover could be blown really quickly (by hiding behind the couch :laughs:) I'm not quite sure how Salome talked normally (since he didn't talk that much in the game) so forgive me if he sounded a bit… weird or OOC lol

Review and tell me what you think? :D


	3. Chp 3 Sickness

**Disclaimer:** Suikoden 3 and all the Vexen Knights aren't mine. I just merely borrowed them for some entertainment XD

Again, English is not my first language and I haven't beta-read this ficcu yet. So please forgive me if you found some misspelling or grammar mistakes etc XD; (you can pinpoint the mistake and correct it if you wanted to) Other than that, happy reading! :hearts:

Oh, and thanks for those who reviewed this story and those who put '_I'm Yours From the Beginning_' into their favorite X3 :hearts: Hopefully you all keep reading the story 'ntil the end :bows:

* * *

--

**Chapter 3 - Sickness**

--

"Geez, I can't believe this Lord Percival. I thought I told you to be more careful out there…"

Sighed the young squire as he placed a cool towel on the knight's burning forehead.

The brunette coughed slightly and forced his sore throat to speak, "Well, blame that stupid giant dwarf t-*cough*-hat's been forcing me to go practice with him in such a harsh weather…"

Louis shook his head slightly. Even though the young squire still a kid himself he couldn't help but to find Lord Percival's argument sounded a bit childish.

"You should know better, Lord Percival. It was raining really hard yesterday. You should be searching for cover instead of riding your horse under the pouring rain."

A light knock by the door stopped Percival to argue with Louis.

"So, how was our sick Vexen knight feeling right now?"

The brunette's expression turned sour as he saw whose behind the door. The strategist stepped into the room and closed the door behind him gently.

"Welcome back, Sir Salome. Sir Percival took the medicine already, so all he need now is some decent sleep and some rest."

The strategist nodded in approval and smirked slightly at the sick knight. "It was fortunate that Leo decided to help you out the river instead of leaving you to drown, wasn't it?"

Though Salome's expression didn't show it, but Percival knew that the strategist actually having fun (or too much fun) about the fact that Percival didn't watch where he was going when he went into the forest for some sword practice with the giant Vexen knight. Before he knew it, the horse he was riding stopped abruptly at a small cliff and the momentum had thrown him forward into the cold river.

A loud sneeze was the only reply that Percival could offer to Salome's comment.

"With your condition, it will only become a nuisance for you to stay in the front line."

Noticed his fellow knight slowly nodding off to sleep, Salome chuckled and smirked wider. "I've informed Lady Chris about your current condition and she said it's alright for you to take some days off until you felt better."

"Urgh, I guess it couldn't get anymore worse than this." Murmured the brunette as he started to drift off to sleep, oblivious of what plan that the strategist had for him.

"Oh, I too asked Lady Chris to persuade a certain someone to take care of you."

--

_**[At the training ground]**_

--

"WHAT!? You're forfeiting already?! It wasn't even a warm up for me!"

With Borus' sword poised right in front of his face, the soldier couldn't do anything else but to beg. "F-forgive me Sir, Lord Borus! B-but this is too much of a training--"

"Your stance was unbalanced! If this is a real battlefield, you'd be dead right now!" The blonde knight swore he heard the soldier yelped and whimpered. _What the heck! Who raised such a wimp Vexen soldier?! _He thought to himself harshly.

"Uh, excuse me… Lord Borus--"

"What is it! Can't you see I'm busy!?"

The guard yelped at the demanding tone, yet he kept his ground with all the courage he got left. "L-Lady Chris is here to see you…"

Right on cue, the silver haired lady entered the picture and smiled gently at her knight. "Oh my, training hard already at such an early morning, Lord Borus?"

The blonde knight's hard expression lighten up immediately as he saw the silver maiden's beautiful face. "L-Lady Chris!" He quickly straightened himself and bowed to her. "I'm sorry for my improper greeting."

"It's alright, I come here unannounced anyway." Smiled the maiden.

The blonde knight's cheek started to redden slightly. _To see Lady Chris' smile this early in the morning is such a blessing_, he thought to himself. Whenever he's with Lady Chris, all the trouble on his shoulders were all gone. The world could go and disappear for all he cared.

"Do you need anything from me, Lady Chris? It's rare to see you around the training ground."

"Ah, that reminds me. I've a favor to ask you, Lord Borus. Hopefully you're not too busy right now?" She asked sweetly.

The blonde knight blushed slightly. He guessed that Lady Chris had heard him yelling at his underlings.

_["Will you do anything that Lady Chris asked you to, Borus?"]_

Borus stiffened when he remembered what his comrade asked him that night.

_["Then if she asked you to jump over a cliff, you'd do that too?"]_

He quickly shook his head to forget what Percival had said and put a determined expression at the silver maiden. "I'll do anything for you, Lady Chris! I'll even jump a cliff if you asked me to!"

Taken a back by his knight's proposal, Lady Chris blinked and laughed heartily at Borus' reaction. "Oh, dear Lord Borus. Don't worry, I won't do such a thing to ask you to jump over a cliff."

Suddenly the blonde knight felt really ridiculous to have said that out loudly. He scratched the back of his head and tried to subdue the blush that slowly crept to his face. "S-so, what do you want me to do, Captain?"

"Well, you see. Lord Percival is down with sickness right now."

Borus blinked at the news. "Huh? Percival is sick?"

"Haven't you heard?" She asked him. "I guess Leo was just giving him too much hard time when they were training at the forest." She added with a sigh.

"I… I see."

He shouldn't be this worried about that man. Percival could have a broken bone or two for like he care. Yet there was something nagged him at the back of his head.

"That's why I need you to take care of Lord Percival for a few days."

Borus stared blankly at the silver maiden as if she had grown another head. "Come again?"

She giggled and patted Borus' shoulder gently. "Aww, don't be like that Lord Borus. We will be away for a mission today. We can't take Lord Percival with us and Salome is worried about you that he suggested that you should take some days off too."

The blonde knight could feel his eyes twitching.

"Is it alright for you to take care of Lord Percival for me?" She asked while tilted her head aside slightly, giving the blonde knight her 'puppy-eyes' look.

"Urgh… Uh, o-okay." Borus said in defeat. His weakness with the 'puppy-eyes' look really had taken him to his downfall now. He couldn't stop blaming himself for having such thing for a weakness.

"Thank you, Lord Borus. Now we don't need to worry about Lord Percival. I trust him under your care then." She said happily and smiled brightly. "Please excuse me then. I need to talk with Lord Salome for today's mission."

"Alright…" Borus stayed on his spot while he watched the silver maiden's back faced him as she walked away.

"Salome, I'm going to kill you someday!" The blonde knight yelled while swinging his sword carelessly, sending more soldiers and guards to flee from the training ground for their dear life.

--

_(to be continued)_

--

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the short chapter for today update x.x I'm kinda in hiatus now and so busy that I don't have enough free time to write or do something I like T_T :wibbles: and I'm sorry too for writing them in kinda the OOC way ROFL :dodges a flying shoes:

Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. And review please, tell me what you think X3


	4. Chp 4 Nursing the Sick

**Disclaimer:**Suikoden 3 and all the Vexen Knights aren't mine. I just merely borrowed them for some entertainment XD

English is not my first language, so you might find a lot of grammar mistakes in my writings x.x but hopefully it's still readable ::head desks:: Thanks to you all who reviewed this ficcu ::hearts:: I'll work harder to write faster and longer chapters XD

Anyway, enjoy the chapter X3

**--**

**Chapter 4 - Nursing the Sick**

--

It was hot. His body felt so uncomfortable as he was sweating under the thick blankets. Percival knew he need to stay under the blankets to get himself better, but the heat bugged him as he became restless in his sleep. The sick man tossed slightly and sighed in content as he felt the cool air touched his feverish body.

Before he got a time to enjoy the cool sensation, he felt the blankets stubbornly returned to cover his body. He groaned and kicked the intruding layers of sheet. Yet to have it returned to cover his body again, roughly this time.

Percival frowned and forced his sluggish eyes to open. His sight were still drowsy from the sleep he had for the whole day. Gladly the room was dimly lit that his eyes weren't hurt from the lighting. After a while, the brunette noticed there was someone in the room with him. He blinked and focused on the blonde man that stood beside his bed.

"Seriously, for God's sake Percival. Stops tossing the blankets away! Do you want to get anymore sicker than this?!" Borus forcefully covers his comrade's body and tucked him so he couldn't kick the blankets off anymore.

Percival stared at his comrade air-headedly and kept on staring. He never thought that Borus would actually care for the sick. He opened his mouth to speak though he could only cough. His throat was too sore to speak anyway.

Borus sighed and took a glass of water from the bedside drawer and showed it to Percival. "Can you sit up?" The blonde asked nonchalantly.

He could only chuckled helplessly at the blonde's question. "W-*coughs* well, I might need a little help here." Percival added with a weak grin. The glare that pestered on the other man's face said it all. The blonde didn't like the idea of staying in the same room with him.

Borus frowned at the fact that he need to stay in the same room with the brunette and took care of him like a nurse. Remember. _Do it for beloved Lady Chris… This is for Lady Chris_. Borus kept repeating those words like a mantra inside his head as he put the glass on the bedside drawer and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Come on." Borus helped his comrade to sit up slowly and supported Percival's head with his shoulder. Carefully, he reached for the glass of water again and brought it closer to Percival's lips. The blonde could feel the other's shirt was damp from the sweat. _Maybe I need to change his clothes too…_

After the brunette replenish the liquid in his body, Borus helped him to lean on the bed again and covered his feverish body with the thick blankets. He glared quickly as he noticed how Percival tried to kick the blankets off himself again. "Do that again and I swear I'll nail those blankets down on your mattress so you can't take it off."

Percival could see how annoyed Borus was when he tried to toss the blankets off. And he knew, the threat was real when it came out from an angry blonde Vexen Knight. Borus smirked in triumph as he watched the brunette followed the order to stay under the blankets like a good boy. "There. Not a hard thing to do, right?" He added with a playful tone at the sick comrade. Which Percival replied with a snort and grumble.

Borus walked toward the brunette's wardrobe and pulled out a fresh change of shirt for the brunette. "You might need to change your shirt--" The blonde stopped mid-sentence as he pushed the wardrobe close. _Wait… He's sick and he sweat a lot. Changing him into a new fresh clothing will be useless. I need to clean his body first, with a wet and warm cloth, that means I need to take off his…_ Without warning, both of Borus' hands slapped his own cheeks with a loud smacking sound, surprising both himself and Percival.

Percival sat up on the bed and watched the blonde boy held his red cheeks while murmuring something in front of the wardrobe. "Uh, Borus. Are you alright?" He asked softly, unsure what just happened with his friend.

"Oh, uh, nothing!" Borus replied quickly as he put the shirt tidily on the chair nearby. He walked toward the door and opened it. He turned to face the sick man right when Percival tried to get off of the bed. "Stay. I won't be long." The blonde said as he closed the door behind him.

The guards who were on their patrol noticed the blonde had exited the room and saluted the knight. "Sir Borus, Sir!" They said in unison.

Borus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose then sighed as the guards acknowledge him. He hoped that no one noticed his cheeks were burning, not because of the slap. But because of the thought he had about the brunette.

"I need some assistance. Could one of you fetch me a basin of warm water, a clean towel and a maid to help me with a clean up duty?" Borus opened one of his eyes to see the guards were gawking at him (and its indeed sounded weird, he himself thought of it as a weird request). Especially when he wasn't exactly coming out from his own room but Percival's.

"Well? Are you men deaf or do I have to repeat my self!?" Borus exclaimed in defense, at least it managed to stop those guards from staring at him. "N-no sir! Yes, right away!" Said one of the guards as he scurried quickly down the stairs to get what the Vexen Knight asked for.

"Good." He said softly as he watched the guard proven himself to be useful. Though he still felt some eyes were still fixed on him. Borus cleared his throat a bit, "When the maid is here, tell her to bring the basin in and she shall entered the room alone." He warned as he opened the door carefully and retreated back into the room.

The blonde exhaled loudly as he leaned against the door frame. He questioned his own decision, whether it was the right thing to do or not. Now he was very sure tomorrow there would be rumors about him and Percival flew around the castle. "I'm so dead." He said while thumping the back of his head against the door.

The lack of reply from inside the room caught Borus' attention. He stayed quiet and listened in for any sign of his comrade. "… Percival, when I enter this room, you better be still in your bed. Or I'll--" The threat died in his throat as he found the brunette knocked out on the bed, snoring softly. He raised an eyebrow at the sleeping knight. _Wow, must be a strong medicine that one_, he thought to himself.

Quietly, he stepped closer and stood there next to the bedside. He couldn't help but to stare at his sleeping comrade's face. The brunette looked a lot younger when all the stress lines weren't visible. Borus continued to ponder at that face for the longest time he'd ever imagined to stare at Percival's face.

As if he was drawn to the sleeping man, Borus uncertainly raised his hand and stroked the dark bangs gently off Percival's face. It was the same face that always made him feel irritated, but attracted too at the same time. Slowly his hand moved lower and traced Percival's face with his curious fingers.

Percival was like a perfect sculpture that the god had made. No flaws at all. He's smart, intelligence, strong, loyal. Everything that a man would wished or dreamed for. Borus carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at his comrade some more. He was sleeping so peacefully. And he was so glad that Percival actually sleep so deeply that he couldn't notice that he was actually being this close to the brunette.

A knock by the door brought Borus back to reality as he jerked away from the sleeping man and quickly pushed himself off the bed. "Come in." He called out for whoever it was outside to enter the room.

The door was pushed open and a maid walked in carefully with a basin of warm water in her hands. "I was told that you need this, Lord Borus?" The maid asked him with a soft voice.

Borus nodded and moved away from the bed to give the maid some space to do her work. The blonde beckoned her to go closer to the bed and pointed at Percival. "I bet you know what to do right? Clean him up because he need to change his clothes soon."

The maid noticed who it was on the bed and her cheeks flushed slightly. "Oh, uh alright…" She said nervously. A slight pang of pain flashed inside Borus' chest when he saw her reaction. _What was that…_ He stayed quiet as he stared when the maid put the basin on the bedside drawer and dipped the towel into the warm water.

She pulled the blankets off Percival and slowly unbuttoning the sleeping man's shirt. Something gnawed on the blonde's heart as he continued to watch how the maid started wiping his comrade's chest with the warm towel. _Stop. Stop it. Stop it, don't touch him. STOP._

"STOP!" Because he knew what he was doing, he had spoken what in his mind out loud. The maid stopped what she's doing and turned to stare at Borus with confusion look on her face. The blonde gaped slightly as he realized what he had done. Quickly, he grabbed the maid's wrist and dragged her away from the bed toward the door.

"I'm sorry, but I just remembered we have some errand to do." He said with a nervous chuckle, opened the door and shove the maid out. Borus closed the door behind her and started smacking his forehead against the thick door. "Why the fuck I told her to stop."

Now he had to do it himself and he didn't like it at all. Not one bit.

--

_(to be continued)_

--

**A/N:** LOL feeling jealous are we, Borus XD ::dodges flying chair:: so far this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote after chp1 lol and I guess the next chapter will be slightly longer than this one (because, Percival will be awake and Borus need to wipe his body with the towel ROFLMAO)

Don't forget to review XD!


	5. Chp 5 Heartbeat

**Disclaimer:** Suikoden 3 and all the Vexen Knights aren't mine. I just merely borrowed them for some entertainment XD

This chapter actually inspired by one of the song called '_Heartbeat_' by Enrique Inglesias and Nicole S. If you have that song in your comp, try to listen to it while reading the chapter ::giggles::

English is not my first language, so you might find a lot of grammar mistakes in my writings

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Heartbeat**

* * *

Borus ruffled his own hair as he paced around, trying to calm himself down. _Surely it's not something bad,_ he thought to himself. _All I need to do is to wipe his face and maybe his shoulders and hands… _He smacked his own forehead and regretted he ever thought of changing Percival's clothes.

He felt like a fool too to stop the maid on doing her job. But the thought of those slender fingers touching the brunette's skin just felt wrong, oh so wrong; that his body was acting by his own and without even realizing it he had told the young maid to stop.

The blonde knight stood still right beside the bed, unsure what to do. He stared nervously at the sleeping man then glanced at the warm water inside the basin on the bedside table. He dipped his hand into the water and noticed it started to cool. "Oh crap." Borus breathed out as he quickly dumped the cloth into the water and rolled the hem of his shirt up to his elbows.

"Damnit, I hate you Percival. You owe me one."

The blonde mumbled grumpily as he reached and squeezed the water off of the cloth. Carefully not to wake the sleeping knight, Borus stepped closer and started to wipe the sweat off the handsome face gently. He gulped quietly and hesitated a bit before forcing himself to continue with the task.

He continued to wipe the brunette's jaw then down to his neck. He dipped the cooled cloth into the warm water again and started to wipe Percival's chest, shoulders and arms. After he was done with the first part of his task, Borus dropped the cloth back into the basin and stared at the other man.

_This will be tricky_, he thought to himself.

Percival was taller and bigger than him. In the battle field, Borus didn't have any difficulties to throw or pushed the other Vexen knight around with his strength. But now he was facing a new kind of dilemma. The brunette was sick and he had to handle him with care. And to act with such care to Percival was totally out of his agenda.

He sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. Placing both hands on the brunette's shoulders, Borus pulled him to sit up and leaned the sleeping man against himself. The blonde huffed a bit as he felt the other body and weight pressed against him.

As their bodies pressed against each other, he then noticed on how sick his comrade was. Percival's breath was short and raspy; sometimes he let out a dry cough too which sounded really painful as he groaned in discomfort in his sleep. His body temperature was way hotter too than usual too.

Clumsily he tried to reach for the warm cloth again and started to wipe Percifal's sweaty back gently. When he was done, he dropped the used cloth down on the ground carelessly. Carefully not to drop his sleeping comrade, Borus reached for the fresh clothing he had prepared earlier.

"Hey, help me out a bit will you." Borus patted the brunette's back wake him up a bit and be cooperative as he tried to put the shirt on the sick man.

With head still shrouded with sleep, Percival pushed himself to sit up by himself for a few seconds as Borus quickly putting the shirt around his body. The blonde almost toppled backward when the sick man flopped back onto him tiredly.

"Geez, you're such a big baby," grumbled the blonde to his comrade.

He had never known that taking care of the sick was this tiring. Borus sighed and rested his head against Percival's shoulder. Both of them stayed like that for a while. The room was quiet, aside from the soft snore coming from the sick man.

Borus absent mindedly reached his hand up and ran his fingers through the soft strand of hairs of his comrade. The blonde could swear something was wrong with himself today. He had never let out this sort of gesture to anyone before. He couldn't even dream to do this kind of thing to Lady Chris.

But today, tonight, something was different. He felt something stir inside him.

Closing his eyes, Borus relaxed his tense shoulders and accepted his comrade's presence beside him. He shifted carefully to make Percival leaned against him in a more comfortable position.

As their chests were against each other, he noticed that he could feel the brunette's gentle and rhythmic heartbeat. He listened carefully to the soft beat and soon their hearts were beating in unison. The feeling soothe Borus' mind and he wasn't sure how long they had stayed together like that.

Yet before the blonde could enjoy their closeness any longer, the brunette shifted a bit and coughed.

"W-…ter…"

Borus almost jumped out from his skin when he heard Percival broke the silence. The blonde knight could only wish to God that his comrade was asleep all the time when he unconsciously hugged him instead of setting him back to lie down.

He mentally kicked himself and groggily helped Percival to lie down onto the warm bed. "Wait here, I will go and get you some water."

Flustered, the blonde hurriedly grabbed the basin and dirty cloth then headed toward the door. When he was outside, Borus rested his forehead against the door and let out a heavy sigh. _Too close, way too close_, he hissed to himself.

Borus glanced around and noticed there were no guards around. He frowned at the lack of security around the castle at night time. Some of the guards weren't even on their station. The blonde Vexen Knight made a mental note to himself to give those slacking guards some lesson that they will never forget.

Reluctantly, he brought the basin of water to where the kitchen was. He was surprised to see some of the older maids were still around and they seemed to be preparing the foods for breakfast. The maids seemed to be unaware of his presence as they continued to chat lively in the kitchen. Borus cleared his throat to gain the maids' attention.

The conversation slowly died down as they turned their head to see who'd entered the kitchen at such time. "Oh my! Forgive us, Lord Borus," said one of the maids.

"It's rare to see you here, my Lord." She said with a smile.

"Is there anything that you want?" The maid asked while her eyes slowly darted to the water basin that the Vexen Knight had been carrying.

Borus offered her a slight grin and put the basin on the table. "Uh, yeah. I'm done with this," the blonde scratched his elbow slightly. "Can you fetch me a jug of water and a glass?"

"Of course, Lord Borus."

The maid bowed slightly at the Knight and went to get the said item.

Borus never set his foot in the kitchen or the dining area when it wasn't meal time or celebrating their victorious battle. Right now, he felt so out of place and awkward. He could felt some of the maids were giggling and whispered to each other about something while stealing a glance or two at the blonde Vexen Knight. _How the heck did he handle being stared at like this? _

_Well d'oh, he probably used to this kind of condition already._

Borus' shoulders slumped slightly as his own mind provided the answer. The brunette Knight was always the one that stole women's attention. If he couldn't handle all the eyes on him, it'd be troublesome.

The maid returned with a jug of water and a glass on a tray. "Here you go, my Lord. Do you need anything else?"

The blonde Vexen Knight quickly straightened himself then took the tray from her while mumbling, "That'd be all, thanks."

Without any more words, Borus _retreated_ from the kitchen and heard the conversation started to get lively again. He sighed and shook his head. If the enemy sent a battalion to fight him, he can handle it. But if he was placed in the room full of maids like before, he… would prefer to stay in the front line and fight.

On his way back to the brunette's room, he overheard two maids talked about how cold can transferred from person to person if they are kissing.

Borus stopped on his track, staring blankly at the water jug in front of him. He didn't understand why that comment made his cheeks and ears burning. He pushed all thought away and continued walking.

The way back to Percival's room was uneventful. The blonde Vexen Knight set the water jug on the bedside table and stared at the sleeping man.

"The hell, I went to get you some water and you went back to sleep. Geez."

_If it weren't for the water you asked, I'll never have this feeling like right now_. Borus cheeks started to redden again as he glared at the brunette. He wished he could turn back the time and made himself a different route to Percival's room, so he didn't overhear those two maids talking.

But it was too late now. The information already burnt on his memory, he couldn't pretend that he didn't know about it. Borus stared at the sleeping knight who was coughing a bit.

The blonde poured a glass of water and moved closer to the bedside. "Hey, you need to drink…"

There was no response. Borus tried calling again and poked his comrade to drink the water, still no response. _Well, I guess he's really knocked out cold._ The blonde Knight sighed and stared at the glass of water in his hand.

Borus hesitated at first before taking some of the water into his mouth and set the glass on the bedside table. He cupped the brunette's chin carefully and pressed their lips together, transferring the liquid mouth to mouth.

He made sure that Percival drunk the water before pulling away from the kiss. He could feel his cheeks and ears were burning again now. "Y-you better be feeling all better tomorrow, asshole." He said with a hiss.

With that, Borus stormed out from the brunette's room and returned to his own room for some rest. Though he doubt that he will be able to sleep at all tonight. After everything that had happened.

* * *

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry to take such a long time to continue writing this ficcu. I was kinda stuck and everything that I wrote previously sounded so… off and lame x_x; But at least this chapter is done now QvQ

Don't forget to review *hearts*


End file.
